Three
by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter
Summary: QLC. The Peverell brothers. Everyone has heard of them, if not during their childhood then during the quest for one of the Deathly Hallows. But who are they? How did they come upon such a prize that is the wand, the stone and the cloak?


**Disclaimer: **Much to my dismay, and for many others I am sure, the book series _Harry Potter_ does not, and will never, belong to me. So thank you J. K Rowling for allowing us to _borrow_ your characters and books.

**Warnings: **Nothing, apart the usual scenes of death and destruction for that time period.

**AN:** I somehow got persuaded to join the **Quidditch League Competition** so I'll be writing a oneshot every two weeks to try to win this tournament. Every two weeks, I will be given a prompt that I will have to fulfil as Captain of the Kenmare Kestrels. The stories must be T-rated, minimum 1,000 words and maximum 3,000. Wish me luck so that my team and I can win. =)

This week, we have to write about siblings. As captain, my prompt is to write about **Pureblood siblings. **I'm not sure if this was done before, but I'm a **Peverell **fan. So, here is a story about the **Peverell siblings.**

Hope you guys enjoy.

**Summary:** QLC. The Peverell brothers. Everyone has heard of them, if not during their childhood then during the quest for one of the Deathly Hallows. But who are they? How did they come upon such a prize that is the wand, the stone and the cloak?

**Word-Count: 1,555 words (including the title). **

_**Three**_

"_Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth.__"_ **Buddha**

Radella Rutland always knew that she was different. For one thing, she looked different than her birth parents, who were quite plain-looking while she had this sort of ephemeral look upon her, one that creatures from the Other Side would usually have. Her mother must have know that Radella was a Changeling, otherwise she wouldn't have named her daughter "_Elfin Advisor_". Another thing to note was that Radella _knew_ things, things that she couldn't explain from where she learned them.

Radella grew up in the small village of Mere, Wiltshire, where not many things went on. She grew up expecting to be perpetually bored throughout her whole life until she met _him_: Faylinn Peverell. He appeared one day in her life, out of the blue, sweeping her away from this boring village of hers, bringing her to a new world, full of mystic, magic and wonder. Faylinn didn't stop there as he took things a step further by tying their hands together in Holy Matrimony. They were the first couple to begin the Peverell line, parents to the most remembered trio of siblings: Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus.

On the eve of their birth, Radella would sing this little lullaby, knowing that by morning the child in her womb would be born.

_One for sorrow_

_Two for mirth_

_Three for a funeral_

_Four for a birth_

_Five for heaven_

_Six for hell_

_Seven's the Devil his own self_

_Eight for a wish_

_Nine for a kiss_

_Ten for a bird that you won't want to miss._

Faylinn would also sing this song to his sons when it was time to put them to bed. He too knew what the song meant.

Three was the greatest of numbers, personifying balance in it's truest forms while, at the same time, being one of the most unstable shapes in the whole world. Faylinn and Radella were quite aware that their children, all born on auspicious days but on cursed hours, would be either the greatest of all men or the most feared in History. Only time would tell, the parents not caring what would happen as they would love their children with all their might, supporting them in whatever endeavour the children would want.

— "_The elevator to success is out of order. You__'__ll have to take the stairs, one step at a time.__"_ **Unknown** —

All three boys were quite close with one another, fortunately enough. Despite being two years apart from the two eldest and five years between the eldest and the youngest, they were close, so close that you could practically call them one body for three souls. Three souls that each had their distinctive personality.

Antioch was the most outgoing of the lot. A bold and brash personality that rarely get along with strangers, the strong protector of his siblings so that they would be safe in this unstable world. More brawn than brain, Antioch was built, full of muscles coverings his upper-body, as brown eyes were twitching to find reasons for a fight.

Cadmus was the brains of the family, always full if ideas that he tried to implement every time he could. His brown eyes were filled with thoughts and plans that covered every possible scenarios of life. Although not as built as he older brother, Cadmus still had enough muscles to protect himself from all those that passed through his massive mountain of a brother, so that his youngest brother would never have to fight.

Ignotus, the youngest of the lot, had the mischievous personality of a pixie. Quick and witty, he always had a smile upon his face for anyone and anything. He didn't have his older brothers' strength or intelligence, not to the degree that they had cultivated. He was more of a jack-of-all-trades, putting to use his brain with his scrawny (yet fast) frame. Out of the three of them, he was the most dangerous of the lot.

The years passed by as they flourished under the tutelage of their parents. The classical version from their father, while their mother, when she was in one of her moods, would give them otherworldly lessons that she couldn't explain from where she knew

That didn't matter much, since that was how the family was. In the little village of Roseberry Topping, the family was pretty much left all alone. However, it wasn't out of fear. In fact, if it wasn't for their mesmerising beauty (which gave them an aura of being unapproachable), it was because of the respect the family garnered for their help in the community. In fact, the veneration was so high that the three sons were considered to be guardian spirits born from mortal (and holy) parents, ready to defend the village from any mortal danger. (Which, in that time, was pretty high and common).

When asked if this was true, the sons would only smile mysteriously, even if they did take their job as protectors of this village quite seriously.

— "_Wealth is like sea-water; the more we drink, the thirstier we become; and the same is true of fame.__" _**Arthur Schopenhauer** —

By the time Antioch reached the age of twenty-six, their fame had reached far in wide in Merry Old England. Many travellers came to their village to see such the famous trio of siblings. Among came those that wanted to challenge the trio, specifically the two eldest sons as their renown strengths made many wanted to try their luck.

It was also when the rumours of the Deathly Hallows began to circulate among the various other stories that were up in the air. Whispers that the three brothers encountered Death upon a bridge and out-foxed Him. So impressed by such an exploit, Death gave the brothers three objects so powerful that no other existed in the land.

These stories were nice, boosting the ego of the brother even if reality was a bit different. The truth was that all three brothers had _**created**_ these objects according to their characteristics.

Since Antioch was a fighter, he researched among the various properties in wand-making to create the most powerful of all wands: the **Ellhorn Wand**. Made from elder wood, Antioch somehow found a way to add a Thestral hair as it's core, quite the tricky substance if it wasn't for his mother's knowledge. In her honour, Antioch carved in elderberries among the body, his mother's favorite plant.

_How could Antioch have known that he would be betrayed by people he thought were his friends to steal such a prize? Thus came the legend on how to become the Master of the Elder Wand, throughout the defeat and death of the previous owner._

Crafty Cadmus preferred to make something that would expand his knowledge on the most unknown subject of all: the Otherworld. Hence why he spent six months, six days, six hours and six minutes buried in his lab, only to re-emerge with the pinnacle of his success, the one and only **Resurrection Ston****e** as an engagement ring for his fiancée.

_Cadmus never thought that, later on, he would use his creation to bring back from the dead his beloved wife, Lianna. Only to see the limits of such an object, breaking his spirit even further from such a tragedy. He decided to join his beloved wife on the Other Side, leaving his seven year old son by himself to be raised by his uncle __Ignotus__._

Ignotus, on the other hand, was quite aware of what was happening with their fame spreading in such a way. With that in mind, Ignotus searched for a way to protect himself and his family. It was by pure luck that he stumbled upon a way to create one of the most, defensive artefacts in the world: a **Cloak of Invisibility**. With it, Ignotus would often hide from their ennemies whose greed made them even more dangerous than before, all why keeping the cloak on him at all time. Ignotus mourned the death of his brothers, taking in his little nephew in his home so that he wouldn't be all alone in this dark, dangerous world.

_Ignotus was the one with the most foresight of the lot as he lived to the ripe old age of seventy. This allowed him to see his grand-children and great-grand-children with few worries on his life. And when the time came, he gave his cloak to his son before slipping peaceful into Death__'__s embrace, eager to join his beloved brothers. _

None of the brothers could have imagined that their legend would grow and change until their artefacts, created from scratch and their knowledge, would become mythical objects with one of the most bloodiest histories possible. Even worse, they would have been horrified to the rumour that if all three Hallows had been gathered, the owner would become the Master of Death.

A horrifying thought for even if they wanted to **Death can never be mastered as Death is a way of life. **

_**Surprisingly, when all three brothers died, Death**__**'**__**s face resembled greatly to their mother**__**'**__**s. **_

— "_If God listened to the prayers of men, all men would quickly have perished; for they are forever praying for evil against one another.__"_ **Epicurus**—


End file.
